


Ineffable wives exchange 2020

by amiedraws



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiedraws/pseuds/amiedraws
Summary: My gift for @kermitwashingtonlincon for the Ineffable wives discord server's exchange event! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ineffable wives exchange 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kermitwashingtonlincon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitwashingtonlincon/gifts).



Prompt: crowley getting a chance to babble to aziraphale about her interests while aziraphale just goes *hearteyes*


End file.
